


You fell

by theatricalartist



Series: The past, present, and future [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara falls, Chara's first day, asgore being a protective king, asriel being his sweet baby self, suicidal Chara, toriel being a protective mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara falls into the ruins and there meets a family of monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You fell

You fell to quickly to even scream. You body hitting the floor of the underground with a loud thud an crack. Searing pain ran up your back as you cried out in pain. 

How.

How were you still alive.   
You could feel tears welling up in your eyes from the pain. You had been trying to die. You had wanted so badly to fall into the cavern and have that be it. Now, now you had to wait it out writhing in pain. 

"H-hello.....?" 

The voice was timid and soft. It reminded you very much of one of your younger brothers. Would they wonder where you went? 

You push yourself up onto your hands. Your right shoulder hurts very badly as well as your forearm. You can feel burning pain in your tail bone and wonder if you fell on it. 

"Oh my goodness!" The little voice exclaims and you raise your head to see a...a monster! You jump back a little away from them wincing at the pain that sends through your body. 

"D-don't be scared! Howdy! I'm Asriel! What's your name?" They ask crouching to your level. 

Your eyes quietly scan over them and you draw the conclusion that they're a child. Soft white fur covers their body and the small nun bush beginning of horns adorn their head. 

"C-Chara..." You manage, the pains are getting worse as your adrenaline fades. You close your eyes to try and focus on something else. It doesn't help. 

"Are you okay Chara? Here take my hand I can take you to Mommy and Daddy they'll fix you up I promise." 

You know it shouldn't but their words cut deep. Resonating with some deep seated anger inside of you. They're so genuine it almost makes you want to vomit; but the pain is quickly becoming too much and you reluctantly take their hand. 

He puts his arm around you to support you as your footing wavers. Your head is throbbing and you can hear the blood rushing around. He walks you deeper into the cavern and the surface fades behind you. 

"Asriel!" A soft voice calls out and A woman walks toward you. No, she's not a woman, she's a monster too you assume Asriel's mother. 

"Mama," Asriel calls out to her and her pace quickens her expression a mix of fear and worry, "Someone fell down!" 

She finally reached and stops in front of you kneeling and gasping, "A human...A-Asriel...go get your father. Tell him to meet me in your room." 

"Yes Mama," Asriel says and runs off.   
You look to the adult female monster now worried but not afraid. Rather, you feel like you'll be yelled at for your feeble attempt. You wince as she reaches toward you only to have her soft furry hand brush your cheek, "can you walk?" 

You nod meekly, "Wonderful." She smiles and motions for you to follow her. She leads you into the house and then into a room with toys and clothes scattered about.

"Please sit on the bed dear." You do as she instructs. "I'll be right back." She tells you and exits. You look around the room, its nice much nicer than your room at home. You stare at pictures tacked up on the walls. A crayon drawing of the monster family. They look so happy together. You smile weakly at it. 

Your concentration is broken by a quickly rising argument between Asriel's mom and a man.

"They are staying Asgore! They are a child! And they are hurt!" She stamped her foot. There was a grumble from the man followed by a soft, "Fine." 

She reentered the room holding a first aid kit in her hands, "It is not much. But I hope it will do." She tells you but you are no longer looking at her your eyes now transfixed on the monster in the doorway tall and burley. He eyes you nervously and untrusting, you return the look and he turns away. Asriel squirms into the room getting momentarily caught between the large man and the doorway. 

"Asriel Dreemurr!" The woman says very curtly, "I told you to leave the human alone while I tend to them." 

Asriel looked bashful, "I'm sorry Mommy." 

"Mhmm," she has her lips pressed together tightly as she deafly wraps your arm, "Is that alright?" You nod but your head still hurts. "Falls like that are typically deadly. You are lucky my child." Not really, you think to yourself a deadly fall was what you were banking on. 

"Their names Chara, Mom." Asriel pipes up from the corner. Asriel's mother turns to you for confirmation and you nod. 

"Well hello Chara. I am Toriel and you've met Asriel, and that is my husband Asgore." She smiles at you lovingly and sweetly as if you were her own, "are you hungry? I could make you some pie if you'd like?" 

"I wanna help!" Asriel says suddenly excited. 

"Alright you can help," Toriel smiles and kisses his head, "Chara you stay here and rest we will bring you a slice when we are finished." She exits with Asriel. Asgore lingers in the door a moment eyes scanning over you repetitively before leaving. 

\---------------------------------------------

The pie is delicious and you'd be lying if you said you didn't want another slice.   
After much discussion it is decided that you will stay with the Dreemurrs until you are well enough to move around on your own and that Asriel will sleep in his parents room until they procure a second bed from a place called 'Snowdin'. Asriel bids you goodnight before dashing off to his parents room in green and yellow pajamas. Toriel stays with you a while longer mostly watching over you and occasionally dosing off. After what feels like hours she leaves you for bed as well. 

You lay still looking to the pictures and toys. The door creaks open and Asgore enters.

"Hello Chara." He speaks with authority. His eyes are shadowy and dark and it sends panic down your back and ties your stomach in knots. 

You've seen that look in too many adults eyes not to be afraid of it. 

"I'll be frank with you Chara. Humans and monsters....typically do not get along. And I do not know what you wish with my family. I do not know if you wish them harm or not. I know humans have told the legend of Ebott and why their child shall never climb it. So tell me, why? Why did you climb Ebott?" 

Silence fills the space between the two of you and soon your lips are moving without stop. Your throat is scratchy, and you don't know if it's from the atmosphere or fear of his anger but you tell him the truth. 

 

"I wanted to die." 

 

You see his stone expression waver with shock for half a moment before returning to its stern one, "Why?" 

"Lots of reasons..." 

"Tell me one." 

"There's no point."

"There is if you want to stay here."

"I don't..."

Asgore pauses thrown off by your words, "What do you mean?" 

"I'll just wreck it." You can feel tears. "I always wreck it." Fuck there's a lot. "I always wreck everything and then people can't fix it." You're sobbing now. "It's better if I leave your family alone and you guys stay happy here. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt anyone el-"

You feel your head being pressed into plush white fur. Asgore is warm and stronger and while your body tenses from expected assault it doesn't come. 

"Chara." He begins, "You can stay. I promise you Chara...you will not wreck anything. This place...it can be your home too." He runs his fingers through your messy hair, "You are safe here Chara...we can call be a family. All four of us together." He hold you close and you feel your body give way to his grip.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this work by me. I wrote it really late at night so please drop a comment below letting me know if I misspelt something or if you just wanna tell me you liked it. I will probably be doing more Chara one shots but I'm always up for prompt suggestions. Again TYSM!!


End file.
